Unlock
by pongpongi
Summary: Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatimu byun -Park Chanyeol. Maaf chan aku tidak bisa melanjutkannnya lebih baik kita cerai saja - Byun Baekhyun


Summary

Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatimu byun -Park Chanyeol. Maaf chan aku tidak bisa melanjutkannnya lebih baik kita cerai saja - Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Rated M *keknya:)

.

.

.

.

Cast

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

.

Byun Baekhyun

.

Kim Jongin

.

Do Kyungsoo

. 

Luhan

.

Oh Sehun

.

and the other

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungg, kurasa badan ku pegal semua"

Seorang namja berperawakan mungil baru saja terbangun dari

Tidur indahnya. Dia adalah seorang byun baekhyun. Yap dia

Adalah seorang namja yang baru saja lulus dari shs. Dia baru

Pulang dari perayaan kelulusannya di sekolah pada pukul 3 pagi.

Kenapa bisa pulang jam segitu?

Karena

.

.

.

Flashback on

.

.

.

"Hei byun, karena kita sudah lulus bagaimana kita ke club 88?" Kata seorang

Namja yang memiliki marga xi.

"Kau mengajakku ke club, sekarang?! Oh ayolah badanku pegal semua, kau tau

Sedari tadi aku sudah muak melihat perayaan kelulusan kita dan sekarang kau

Mengajakku ke club?!!" Dengan suara tertahan.

"Disana kita bisa bersenang senang baekkie" jawab namja bermata owl

"YAK!! Kau gila? Aku benci dipanggil seperti itu, sekali lagi kau memanggil ku dengan nama

Menjijikkan itu! Akan ku patahkan lehermu kyung!!" Namja tersebut hanya menggidikkan bahunya

Untuk menjawab amarah baekhyun.

"Baekhyun yang terhormat! Kita disana itu bersenang senang baek" luhan terus mendesak baekhyun karena bagaimana pun juga dia harus ikut.

Yap kyung atau kyungsoo dan luhan mereka adalah kawan terdekan baekhyun atau juga bisa dibilang sahabat? Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Tapi aku gak tahan alkohol, kau mau membuat ku menderita melihat kalian menenggak itu sementara aku tidak eoh?!" Jawab baekhyun dengan sedikit memberi bumbu aegyonya.

"Kita tidak harus menenggaknya baek, kita bisa minum jus atau teh disana lagi pula kita bertiga kan memang tidak kuat dengan alkohol" jawab kyungsoo dengan sedikit memelankan volume suaranya.

"Aah aku lupa kalau kalian sama dengan ku"

Mereka terus mendesak baekhyun dan akhirnya

"Baik aku ikut tapi dengan satu syarat jam 10 sudah pulang" dengan nada jengahnya

"YEAAYY / AYAYY" seru kedua sahabatnya.

"Kita pakai mobil mu ya baek" seru luhan yang sudah berjalan duluan disusul kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"YAAK!!! KALIAN MEMAKSA KU IKUT SEKARANG KALIAN MEMONOPOLI MOBILKU?!!! Aiishh jinjaa kenapa aku punya kawan kek mereka" keluhnya

Sesampai di club 88 mereka memesan tempat di sudut agar tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka berpesta. "Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan disana, di club 88 bukan hanya ada bartender saja tetapi juga ada pelayan yang akan melayani tamu mereka. "Cappucino satu, kau lu kyung?" "Aah aku esspreso dan ?" "Kau macem kuat minum esspreso awas aja maag mu kumat" ujar kyungsoo "YAK!! aku bukan namja lemah" teriak luhan "oke oke NAMJA YANG TIDAK LEMAH, baik aku sama dengan baekhyun" sambil menekankan setiap katanya

"Cappucino dua esspreso satu, silahkan ditunggu tuan" setelah kepergian pelayan tersebut mereka mulai berbincang bincang seperti biasa terkadang ada tarikan dan jambakkan disana tapi itu adalah hal biasa bagi mereka karena itu la cara mereka bersahabat sampai sampai mereka bertiga lupa waktu hingga pukul 2 dini hari.

"YAK!!? Kalian gimana sih ini udah jam 2 bagaimana ini aaiisshh" kesal baekhyun

"Tenanglah byun masih jam segini" ujar luhan dengan santai

"Mwo? Masih? MASIH KAU BILANG?!! Oke aku pulang sekarang lagi pula buat apa kita datang kesini kalau diantara kita tidak ada yg kuat minum alkohol" dengan kesal baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan hentakkan kakinya.

"Bener juga ya, lagi pula ngapain kita kesini kalo cuman minum kopi bagus ke kafe saja" gumam kyungsoo

Ctak "Ya ya YAK! kau mau menyalahkan ku?! Bukannya kau terlihat bersemangat kesana" sambil memukul dahi kyungsoo

"Aww kau gila ya ini sakit" sambil mengelus dahinya

"Ayo kejar baekhyun" ujar luhan

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari sana dan mengarahkan kaki mungil mereka ke parkiran.

"Byun kau tidak berniat meninggal kan kami kan?"

"Rencananya sih lu tapi aku duluan kasihan liat kalian entar kalian jadi gelandangan pula disini" sambil menghidupi mobilnya

"Aiishh mulut mu selalu pedas ya, gak bisa apa mulut itu direm sedikit"

"Sudah la lu, baek ayo jalan, aku muak melihat kalian bertengkar terus"

"Aisshh baik aku diam sekarang"

"Bagus / good boy" jawab baekhyun dan kyungsoo bersamaan

Mereka pun meninggalkan club tersebut dan berjalan pulang. Baekhyun mengantar satu persatu temannya pulang dan berakhir di kamar jam 3 dini hari.

"Ughh aku sudah tidak kuat" dan dia pun terjatuh dikasur masih dengan menggunakan pakaian tadi.

.

.

.

Flashback off

.

.

To Be Continued

Eum hai guys :)

Aku baru pertama kali buat ff wkwkkwkw rencananya sih mau masukin ke wattpath aja cuman gak jdi wkwkwk entah kenapa:'

Sorry kalau ada typo atau ceritanya kurang menarik:"

kalau kalian ngerasa cerita ini ingin dilanjutkan komen yeek wkwkwk


End file.
